


RoyalChaos||Bathroom

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, like really really light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well the summary is kind of the first paragraph of the fanfic....but hey the Derp Crew came over to stay at Ze's place</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoyalChaos||Bathroom

The Derp Crew had come to hang out together at Ze's house. They had planned to take a trip around, maybe go to San Francisco to drop by Gassy's house, but they were tired and just chilled at the house for the first few days. 

The five had changed into pajamas and got into some commotion over Melee, and eventually the night got worse as they went into Mario Kart. 

Surprisingly, GaLm and Smarty hadn't argued as much as expected, though it was still pretty salty towards the creeping hour of midnight. The other team didn't do so hot, but they still made their way through and won.

"Wow, GaLm," Ze said with a laugh. "Not telling Smarty to go fuck off this time?"  
"Nah...not tonight," GaLm paused. "Okay, maybe a little bit. But only because there's three of you and two of us."   
"That's true," Ze said with a nod, pushing Chilled's face away when he came in to kiss him. "Chilled! Stop! Last time it was turned into a gif!" He laughed and kept shoving him away.

Chilled giggled and pouted. "Oh, come on buddy. Just for the fans!"  
"No, Chilled! We can let them write the fan fictions later. Right now I'm tired and I wanna go to bed," he said with a yawn, stretching out on the couch with his arms up when Chilled suddenly came in and kissed his cheek. "God damn it, Chilled..." Ze glared at him and gave a soft slap to his face. "I'm cutting that out."

"I'm not," Smarty laughed, waving his hand in his camera.  
"Smarty," Ze said with a warning voice.  
"Sorry, bud, gotta help your fanbase. I'm a fanboy, too, you know."  
"Shut up," he said with a roll of his eyes, but smiled and stood from the couch. "I need to brush my teeth."

"I'm coming in with you!" Chilled said as he got up and followed him.   
"No- Chilled- you're going to make them write smut because of this."  
"Am not," Chilled replied, showing hurt from accusation. "Don't write smut, internet. Don't do it." He pointed at the camera just before Ze turned it off and stopped the recording, shutting the computer. 

The two headed upstairs and the other three followed, listening to them argue before they shut the bathroom door. 

GaLm turned to Tom and Smarty, hands on his hips as Smarty kept rolling the camera. "Smarty, you're gonna upload this for sure?"  
"Can't miss it for the world."  
"Alright, now we listen," GaLm said with a sly smile, clapping his hands together. 

Tom came in front of the camera and motioned to the bathroom. "You guys," he pointed to the camera. "Will now be spying on ZeRoyalChaos behind the scenes," he smiled and let Smarty stand by the door.

"Wait, Ze!" Chilled's voice was heard through the door. "Are you kidding me? I thought you said..."  
"Hey, this will do, okay? I'm not giving it to the others." A smirk was heard in Ze's voice.  
"Well I wouldn't expect you to give it to them...since it is mine.."  
"Come on, just open your mouth," Ze said with insistence.

GaLm raised his eyebrows at Smarty who shrugged.

"Wh- Ze! It...but...no consent!"  
"Are you kidding me, I have all your consent! Now open your mouth!"  
"Uh uh, I will not."  
"Chilled!"  
"Fine," he said with a whine. "Put it in..."

A brief pause.

"W-wait, Ze! No! Stop! I don't want to anymore!"  
"Chilled...I've only just put it against your teeth."  
"It feels weird!" Chilled whined.  
"You're going to like it. Okay? This will be fun. But you need to open your mouth all the way for me."  
"B-but..."  
"You know you're the one with the bigger body here. You could easily switch us."

Another pause.

"That's true. You know, Ze-"  
"I'm just kidding. Now open you're mouth."  
"Fuuuck, do I really have to?"  
"Chilled, we need to do this before heading back out there or I won't be able to sleep."  
"You really need to do this..."  
"Yes. I do."  
"Fine," Chilled groaned. "Ahh..."

Tom was trying to keep from laughing as he sat back from the door, holding a hand over his mouth. Smarty had nearly dropped the camera and GaLm had to hold himself up before falling against the door in laughter.

"Are you done yet?" Chilled's voice sounded after a few minutes. "It's been a while and that thing feels really big in my mouth."   
"Hey, come on, it wasn't that big. It's pretty average!"  
"No, it was pretty big. What about you? Are you going to p-"  
"Nope. I'm done. I just wanted to see how you'd react."  
"But you-"  
"I did it earlier during one if the break sessions."  
"Are you serious?" 

The handle of the door turned and as Chilled came into view, GaLm quickly stood and released the laughter he was holding in. 

"Okay, okay," he breathed out, holding his hips. "What were you two doing in there?"  
"What?" Chilled asked, confused. "Were you guys listening the whole time?"  
"Yes, we were...Smarty?"

"All on camera and ready to upload when I finish the recording."   
"Great!" GaLm grinned.

"Well we'll never tell you our secrets," Ze said, looking at the camera with a smirk.  
"Awww you really won't tell us what happened in the bathroom?"  
"Well..." Ze sighed and shrugged. "It was just a new toothbrush."  
"What? A new toothbrush?"

"Yeah, it was too big," Chilled said with a small glare to Ze.  
"Oh, don't be a big baby. It was a regular sized toothbrush," Ze said as he headed towards his bed and Chilled followed after him as they started bickering again.

"So..." Tom said, looking at GaLm and Smarty. "They'd still totally have sex while we're here, huh?"   
"One hundred percent," GaLm agreed.  
"We'd never sleep," Smarty added.

"Good, because I brought us ear plugs in case." Tom said with a laugh.  
"You don't really think they'd..."  
"Hey, I'm just prepared. You never know what these two are up to when we're not around."


End file.
